onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:Community Portal
Archieves - 1 __TOC__ More editors needed Well, we can't continue like this forever. Anyone any ideas on how to get more peeps here? Its too much to ask for the whole site to be built souly around the work of half a dozen people. :O :One idea could be to put up more links in certain one piece wikipedia pages to this wikia. For instance, when the Going Merry page here gets to be at least presentable, you can put up a link in its wikipedia counterpart to here. :Another would be to make this site more presentable to a One Piece fan using mods explained in this guide to help so that it can look like the sites presented in here. :One last advice but not necessarily the best, would be advertise this wikia on our blogs and fansites that some of use have. :These are the only things that I can think up now in order to better this site.Mugiwara Franky 04:25, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::THe idea about a link on Wikipedia worries me. Too many people will come over, figure out what the heck One Piece is, gather info, and try to turn us into Wikipedia about just One Piece. I will gladly start a REAL thread on Arlong Park about it, and maybe we can get a few people in from there. I do admit though, I am rather happy at what we have already, and we CAN do this with a little more effort. Maybe if we worked more on articles that don't need updating for awhile, like the Going Merry, which probably won't play any more important roles for a LOOONG time if ever again, that means less trying to keep up, and then we can update the other pages too. Cody2526 05:19, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::Not just Arlong Park. AP may be the main place for fan, but there are other sites too. We have 7 main editors who, so to speak, have between us already set up the rules, making pro hard core wikipedians difficult to presued things their way + by now have good solid skills as editors. The rules are strong enough here now to stop them turning us into another wikiedpia clone. And so long as we work it, we can prevent them taking us over. I'm too anti-wikipedia take over, but we can't full behind our efforts behind wikipedia and we need more eidtors. One-Winged Hawk 11:19, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Templates We need some general Templates, how about: *Out of Date article *Uneeded article *Delete request *Move Request *Understandard Thats all I can think of for now. The out of date article, I'm considering making that one anyway since a dozen articles are out of date now. I want opinions first before I create it though. One-Winged Hawk 13:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :In my opinion they shouldn't be too big. One-Winged Hawk 13:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Important: Wikipedia Rescue Project Okay I'm fed up with wikipedia. Recently they removed all the pictures from the Devil Fruit page there. So I'm begging for everyone to help me with this: The Wikipedia Rescue Project. Basically everything on Wikipedia over the course of this weekend I want moved here. We can't do a thing there and that for me was the final straw. I'm transferring everything (and I mean everything) over here on Sunday. By Monday morning, I don't want a thing left on wikipedia that we don't have safe and tucked away here. Any helpers? One-Winged Hawk 08:24, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm trying to contact the guy who removed them... But he isn't a One Piece wikipedia editor, just a general editor. This looks like we may loose ALL images on that page. Thats about 30+ images. If I manage to get an answer I will plead they stay and try to defend their presence there. But I'm just one person trying to understand what this guy is going on about. It isn't going to be easy considering he left no helpful words outside the edit summery. :We have until the 15th to save those images from wikpedia if we want to keep them. This is what I hate about wikpedia... People barge in and remove/change stuff without discussion or telling us they got to go. I'd like time to react first instead of seeing things horribly dismantled this way. One-Winged Hawk 08:41, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::The Devil Fruit images and one I added are now here. What else needs to move here? Most of the One Piece pages and content in wikipedia seems to be found here already in one form or another I believe. With the exception of the game material and episode pages that are currently being made, thats all I can think of.Mugiwara Franky 14:30, 8 December 2006 (UTC)